


Glas

by Vanas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanas/pseuds/Vanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zu lange sieht der General ihm ins Gesicht, zögernd, dann:<br/>"Die Simulation wird funktionieren. Alles wird funktionieren."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glas

**Author's Note:**

> Nur Konversation, sonst nix.

Wie Glas.

_Splitterndes Glas._

Das Bild ist vor ihm, in ihm, um ihn herum. Losgelöst von der Wirklichkeit, nur ein Bild, und doch schon mehr als das. Schon ein Gefühl, fast unmerklich, dann immer stärker.

Oder ist es das Geräusch?

Stahl auf Glas, die totale Disharmonie – er spürt es körperlich, _durch Mark und Bein_ , das spröde Splittern stellt ihm die Nackenhaare auf. Im selben Moment dringt die Kante in seine Haut, schneidet durch Haut und Fleisch, aber der scharfe Schmerz ist nichts gegen den Ton.

_Berstendes Glas._

Der Ton hat Gestalt angenommen, Splitter um Splitter, er kann nicht sagen, ob sie von außen seine Haut zerfetzen oder von innen, ob da etwas in ihm zersprungen ist das mit kalter Schärfe nach außen dringt oder –

"Kylo Ren."

Die Stimme bringt etwas zum Klingen, aber sie erreicht nicht den Mann, den sie ansprechen will, noch nicht. Noch spürt er die Splitter, halb in Erwartung von Blut, nein, seine Haut ist trocken, unversehrt.

_Ich bin –_

Als er die Augen öffnet ist der Himmel dunkel. Seltsames Wort, _Himmel_ , altmodisch: _in den Himmel schauen_ , als stünde er gleich den Altvorderen staunend vor den Wundern des Universums. Aber da ist ein Name gesprochen worden, hallt nach zwischen gläsernen Wänden in seinem Geist, bricht sich an spiegelnden Prismen.

Es dauert, bis er sich findet.

Kylo Ren, Adressat des fremden Namens, steht reglos vor dem Fenster aus Transparistahl und existiert in diesem Moment nur in seinen Händen. Hält sich fest, eine Hand an der anderen, hinter seinem Rücken, die rechte um das Handgelenk der linken. Die durchscheinende Leere, die gläserne Brüchigkeit seines Verstandes endet hier, in diesem Griff. Von diesem Griff aus - er denkt: _Haltegriff_ \- von diesem Haltegriff an der Wirklichkeit findet er zu sich zurück, füllt seine Reglosigkeit mit dem, was die Stimme Kylo Ren genannt hat.

_Ich bin_.

"Lord Ren?"

Da ist die Stimme noch einmal, aber sie beunruhigt ihn nicht – er weiß: Der Mensch dazu ist schlicht.

Kylo Ren blinzelt, sieht den Sprecher im Fenster vor sich, die Reflexion eines blassen Mannes mit rotem Haar. Ohne Eile wendet sich Ren zu ihm um: "Was gibt es denn?"

General Hux, blass und makellos auf seine Art, schüttelt wortlos den Kopf. In gewisser Weise ist Ren ihm dankbar für die unnötige Störung, fühlt erst jetzt die Anstrengung, die es gekostet hat, auf Glasscherben zu balancieren, so scheint es ihm im Nachklang: zwischen splitterndem Glas. Konzentriert löst er die Finger der rechten Hand, befreit die Linke aus seinem eigenen Griff. Kalt und taub sind die Finger geworden, er bewegt sie hinter seinem Rücken, der General steht noch immer da, wartend (worauf?).

(Blass ist er, vielleicht blasser als sonst. _Söhnchen_ , denkt Ren verächtlich, strebsamer Sohn eines strebsamen Vaters, farbloser Sprössling der Akademie. _Technokrat_.)

Kylo Ren streift seine Handschuhe ab, wirft sie zur Seite. "Sie stehlen mir die Zeit, Hux."

"Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass Sie beschäftigt sind."

Der General nimmt Platz, unaufgefordert, auf dem einzig verfügbaren Stuhl im Raum. Aber Ren fühlt noch immer die gläserne Stille der Meditation, Hux' Frechheit perlt daran ab wie giftiger Regen. Und dieses unfassbare Geräusch – _berstendes Glas_ -

"Ich wollte Sie sprechen, Lord Ren. Ungestört."

"Wir sind ungestört. Reden Sie."

Rens Atem stößt an die Maske, die er immer dann trägt wenn das Ich etwas Stärke brauchen kann, Stärke von außen, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde (seine Stärke, davon ist Kylo Ren überzeugt, kommt nur von innen und aus der Macht). Jetzt löst er die stählerne Hülle mit einem Griff, lässt Hux sein Gesicht sehen, nicht aus Höflichkeit, sondern aus Geringschätzung - Hux' Blick ist ihm so gleichgültig wie der eines Droids.

Es überrascht ihn, dass der General wieder aufsteht, beginnt, auf und ab zu gehen. Hart vor Ren bleibt er stehen, ein wenig zu lange. Zu lange sieht der General ihm ins Gesicht, zögernd, dann:

"Die Simulation wird funktionieren. Alles wird _funktionieren_."

Hux spricht vom Starkiller System, aber Ren versteht nicht, worum es geht. Ein Abgrund klafft zwischen Hux' Worten und seinem Blick, als wäre _funktionieren_ auf einmal etwas Schlechtes, es ist unverständlich, absurd. Der General müsste zufrieden sein, aber in seinem Blick liest Ren _Zweifel_. Es kann nicht sein, Hux ist zu Zweifeln gar nicht fähig, Hux hat die letzten Monate, Jahre seines Lebens auf die Konstruktion dieser Basis verwendet, verschwendet. Starkiller Base ist sein Projekt, seine Lebensversicherung, seine Zukunft.

"Ich beglückwünsche Sie, General. Jedes andere Ergebnis wäre unvorteilhaft für Sie."

Hux starrt ihn an: "Unvorteilhaft. _Unvorteilhaft_."

Hux hat sich abgewandt, mit einer heftigen Bewegung, einem heftigen Gefühl. "Vergessen Sie, was ich gesagt habe. Sie sind der Einzige - Ich dachte, Sie würden verstehen."

"Was verstehen, Hux? Sie sind schwach, Sie haben plötzlich Skrupel, soll mich das wundern?"

Tatsächlich ist Ren nicht verwundert, Menschen wie der General, _gewöhnliche Menschen_ sind nun einmal so. Es ist ein großer Teil der Ausbildung dieser Leute, ihnen die Schwäche abzutrainieren.

Und doch - zum ersten Mal fühlt Ren etwas anderes von Hux als Ehrgeiz und Neid, es fasziniert ihn, was in diesem Mann zum Vorschein kommt. _Scham und Angst_. Und die Angst wird stärker, seine Angst, schon zuviel gesagt zu haben, seine Angst vor dem Hochverrat. _Seine Angst vor mir_.

Der General spricht wie zu sich selbst, sein Blick geht durchs Fenster in die Weite des Alls. "Sie kämpfen Mann gegen Mann, Lord Ren, Schwert gegen Schwert. Das ist ehrenvoller Kampf, nicht wahr? Mann gegen Mann." Er schüttelt den Kopf, als könne er seine eigenen Worte nicht fassen. "Wenn Starkiller in Betrieb geht, wird er Planeten vernichten, einen nach dem anderen, wie Globen in einer Simulation."

"So lautet Snokes Befehl."

Ren spürt den Schauer, der Hux überläuft, beinahe körperlich. Die Sentimentalität macht ihn wütend, er versetzt dem General einen Stoß. Es ist nur eine Bewegung seiner Hand, ein winziger Missbrauch der Macht, der Hux stolpern lässt, oder fast. Hux fängt sich schnell, macht zwei Schritte auf Ren zu: "Ist das alles, was Ihnen dazu einfällt? Kindereien?"

"Was wollen Sie denn, eine Moraldebatte?"

Das wäre sogar schmeichelhaft, ein Anerkennen seiner Autorität, wenn Ren nicht auch etwas anderes in diesem Blick lesen würde, was ist es eigentlich – _Vertraulichkeit_?

Vorsichtig, vorsichtig späht er in Hux' Gedanken, es geht ganz leicht, die Sehnsucht nach Nähe liegt knapp unter der Oberfläche. Was diese Sehnsucht hier zu suchen hat, zwischen ihnen, ist Ren ganz rätselhaft, der Begriff _Freundschaft_ treibt durch Hux' Gedanken und Ren wird klar: Er weiß nichts über das Leben des Generals, kaum etwas über das Leben der Armeeangehörigen, es war nie wichtig für ihn. Was ist das für ein Spiel, das Hux hier spielt, dieser Besuch, dieses Gespräch, diese – _Vertraulichkeit_? Dass der Mann ihm jetzt in die Augen schaut macht es nicht besser, Ren fühlt sich ertappt, löst sich mit einem Ruck. Seltsam, wie Hux' Anwesenheit ihn zu blockieren scheint.

"Wir führen Krieg, General. Die Zeiten ändern sich. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen."

"Sie haben Recht", sagt Hux, und Ren ist beeindruckt von der schneidenden Kälte in der Stimme des Generals. "Sie können mir nichts sagen, wie denn auch. Sie haben nichts zu sagen, überhaupt nichts, Sie sind nur ein launisches Kind. Wo ist denn Ihre Spielzeugmaske, _Kylo Ren_?"

Das Wort _Kind_ sprengt eine Sicherung bei Ren, befreit ihn, und jetzt kann er Kraft aus dem Ton des berstenden Glases ziehen, er vibriert mit dem spröden Klang und spürt die Welle in der Macht, schleudert sie Hux entgegen, schleudert den Mann gegen die nächste Wand. Kein tödlicher Schlag, aber schmerzhaft, Hux kauert auf dem Boden und ringt nach Luft. "Launisch", stößt er hervor während er wieder auf die Beine kommt, "launisch und jähzornig", es klingt als lache er dabei.

Ren hat verloren, er weiß es. _Was auch immer hier auf dem Spiel gestanden ist_.

Die Tür schiebt sich auf, mit leisem, metallischen Surren. Der General nickt, eine winzige Kopfbewegung, Travestie eines Grußes.

Und ist aus der Tür.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Für Konversation auf tumblr: [vanasartis](http://vanasartis.tumblr.com)


End file.
